Te deseo todo lo mejor
by Danita. Luppin
Summary: Era momento de dejarlo ir, el había jugado con sus sentimientos dejándola sola de un momento a otro, para irse con un nuevo amor. Pero que podría hacer cuando ese antiguo amor vuelve y aparece un nuevo amor. Hermione debía escoger entre esa mirada seria que la derretía o esa mirada que solo le traía un pasado que ella creía bueno.
**Capítulo I: Sacándote de mi corazón**

El tiempo se había detenido desde la última vez que escucho su voz, solo recordaba las últimas palabras _"Esto se termina, no tengo el suficiente tiempo para entregarte",_ sentía como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas nuevamente, cuanto tiempo seguiría así. Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación sin querer ver la luz, solo acostada llorando como si el mundo se hubiera acabado.

Recordaba el día anterior cuando sus amigas la habían visitado, y trataron de hacerla sonreír, pero ella solo emitía muecas de dolor, nunca pensó que podría doler tanto una pena de amor, nunca pensó que el jugaría con sus sentimientos, que todas las palabras de amor eran mentira, solo se aprovechó de su inocencia e ingenuidad para disfrutar de los placeres sexuales que ella le entregaba cada noche que lo veía, encerrados en ese cuarto de hotel amándose, besándose, entregándose a los brazos del amor.

Sintió como canuto su fiel compañero perruno lamia su mano, solo el sabia el dolor que pasaba cada noche cuando las lágrimas caían sin parar por su rosto, cuando despertaba agitada por los sueños que tenía con él, y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, ahora que lo pensaba sentía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, que las había gastado todas llorando su perdida.

Se miró en el espejo después de mucho tiempo con atención, miles de preguntas vinieron a su mente, era tan fea como para que la hubieran cambiado, era tan fácil de olvidar para que la hubiera olvidado tan rápido, en pocas palabras era tan poca cosa para que él se hubiera ido de su vida. No quería seguir llorando, debía olvidarlo antes que la pena la consumiera aún más.

Se colocó su ropa deportiva, tomo su celular con los audífonos, saco una botella de agua del refrigerador y salió de su departamento. Escucho los ladridos de canuto al cerrar la puerta, era muy pequeño para acompañarla. Comenzó a trotar por el parque, sentía el frio viento chocar con su rostro, mientras escuchaba una canción romántica las lágrimas no cesaron en caer. Se detuvo rápidamente y paso su brazo por su rostro, era suficiente no podía seguir así.

Observaba a niños alimentar los cisnes del lago que estaba en el centro del parque, algunas parejas tomadas de la mano recorrían el túnel de árboles que en esos momentos lo que menos tenia eran hojas, sintió un apretón en su estómago, ella nunca visito ese parque con él, debido al poco tiempo que tenía, ya que su trabajo era demasiado demandante o eso creía. Cuando se sorprendió al verlo, acompañado de una linda chica iban tomados de la mano, sonriendo se veían enamorados, felices en ese momento se dio cuenta que el jamás le dedico una sonrisa o una mirada con tanta intensidad.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr, quería huir de ese lugar. Llego a su casa y se lanzó en el sillón a llorar, todos sus días eran así solo llorar y nada más. Comenzó a sonar su celular era su amiga Luna, decidió contestarle antes de eso se sentó, seco sus lágrimas y dio un largo suspiro.

Hola Luna, ¿Cómo estás?

(se escuchó un silencio) estas llorando Herms, ayer prometiste no llorar más por ese imbécil de…. No quiero ni mencionar su nombre, las promesas se cumplen (carcajadas) me encuentro muy bien, te llamaba para invitarte a un local que se inauguró en el centro de la ciudad-

Mmmmm, no tengo ganas de salir, mis ánimos andan por el suelo y eso ya lo sabes –

Lo sé, pero debes salir… acaso estarás toda la vida encerrada llorando por ese patán, pensar que creía que era una buena persona… solo era un maldito idiota-

Hoy lo vi…. Con su novia, se veían felices (no pude contener las lágrimas y estas caían sin cesar) – porque me cambio Luna, que tenía ella que no le entregaba yo-

Herms, por favor…. pequeña no llores, el no merece que sigas así… sé que va a doler, pero es tiempo de dar vuelta la página, por eso mismo mañana vamos a salir con las demás te hará bien, para sacar un poquito de pena y tratar de sonreír-

Bueno, nos vemos mañana….

Se recostó sobre el sillón mientras escuchaba como canuto rompía el periódico, comenzó a sonreír y este le respondió un ladrido. Tal vez era el momento de volver a sonreír, volver a ser la persona alegre que siempre había sido y que por la pena estaba olvidando. Mañana iba a ser un gran día y todo dependía de ella.


End file.
